Él y él
by Lady Pinkroses
Summary: Yuuki Asaba le ha estado jodiendo la vida desde siempre, dice Kaname. Sí, Kaname Tsukahara siempre ha sido un estirado, dice Yuuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Kimi to boku_ no me pertenece. Y sus personajes tampoco.

Me pregunto si hay fandom español de este manga. En todo caso, en caso de que lo haya y lea esto, dejar claro que estoy abierta a ideas para nuevos capítulos (o sea, con la misma pareja). ;););)

Notas: En el capítulo 42 del manga (vol. 5), Yuuki y Chizuru se visten como _maiko_ , aprendices de _geiko_ , los dos llevan un _hikizuri_ , que es un tipo de _kimono_ que llevan las _maiko,_ y del cual, entre otras cosas, forma parte el _obi_ , que es un tipo de faja. Pues aquí, Yuuki vuelve a ponerse un _kimono_ , solo que está vez en un ambiente más privado. Y con Kaname. O para Kaname. Y a Kaname le gusta. Y a Yuuki le gusta que a Kaname le guste. Dicho esto, lo que le sigue son 1000 palabras en las que los dos hacen, ya os imagináis el qué. Avisados, creo, quedáis.

* * *

 **Hikizuru y Pintalabios rojos  
**

La tela es roja, un estampado que Kaname supone son mariposas y que si fuera más propenso a la poesía pensaría que parece se muevan y aleteen, cada vez que Yuuki se mueve. La seda del _hikizuri_ es suave donde roza con su piel, en sus piernas y en el brazo que Yuuki siempre atrapa, con sus dedos largos a ratos clavándose en la piel blanca y blanda de encima del codo y a ratos envolviendo los de Kaname.

Kaname cierra los ojos un momento, el _obi_ deshaciéndose encima de las caderas de Yuuki, uno los extremos, de un color rojo intenso, cayendo encima de su barriga.

Los vuelve a abrir, cuando Yuuki le muerde la barbilla.

—¡No dejes marca!

Ya no lo hace nunca. Solo lo hizo una vez, poco después de que Kaname consiguiera su primer trabajo, pero se queja igual. Yuuki piensa que piensa que lo volvería a hacer si no se lo recordara cada vez, pero nunca consigue juntar las ganas necesarias para decirle lo contrario. Se limita en apartarle un poco más una rodilla con la mano, dejando que la pierna y su brazo desaparezcan debajo de la larga manga del _kimono_.

Kaname abre los ojos y Yuuki lo está mirando. Yuuki siempre lo está mirando.

Le intenta girar la cara con una mano, la que Yuuki le deja libre, para que no le mire tan directamente, pero a mano resbala sobre la cara de Yuuki, el maquillaje deshaciéndose con el sudor, pegándose a su mano.

Yuuki vuelve a agacharse, ojos en los labios de Kaname, la tela del _kimono_ rozando con toda la piel de Kaname que toca, los labios abiertos, la lengua a medio salir, y Kaname mueve su mano sucia de la mejilla a los labios, aguantando a Yuuki a unos centímetros de su cara.

—Kaname, —entona él de esa manera que siempre consigue cabrearle, punteando las sílabas de su nombre: _Ka. Na. Me._

Sabe que va decirle algo, siempre sigue con algo cuando dice su nombre así y Kaname a aprendido a temer esas sílabas de su nombre cuando son pronunciadas así, por él. Solo hay dos cosas que pueden ocurrir cuando las oye; a veces se enfada y a veces se queda fascinado por Yuuki (otra vez, como siempre) y Kaname no sabe explicarlo, eso de quedar fascinado por algo que siempre te ha fascinado, así que se enfada (otra vez).

Yuuki empieza a mover los labios. Kaname siente el movimiento con sus dedos, los dos labios pegajosos cerrándose levemente sobre uno de sus dedos, y le interrumpe antes de que pueda decir algo que pueda arrepentirse de oír. Con el dedo pulgar, le resigue el labio de abajo, escapando justo antes de que Yuuki cierre la boca, los dientes justo donde momentos antes estaba su dedo.

El pintalabios rojo sigue el recorrido del pulgar de Kaname y los ojos de Kaname siguen el recorrido del pintalabios rojo. Aparata la mano un momento de la cara de Yuuki para volver a ponerlos en su boca y arrastrar el pintalabios hacia una mejilla, dejando un rastro rojizo y brillante por donde pasa su dedo.

El _hikizuri_ se resbala por el hombro de Yuuki hasta su codo, las manos de los dos quedan tapadas por la seda. Yuuki sigue mirándole. El resto del _kimono_ aguanta en el cuerpo de Yuuki gracias al _obi_ medio deshecho, Kaname resigue el contorno de la cara de Yuuki con el índice, el maquillaje de color carne enganchándose a su dedo.

—Yuuki, — intenta advertir.

—Kaname, — _Ka. Na. Me._ —¡Oh! Parece que Kaname ha encontrado algo que le gusta. Que le gusta de _esa_ manera. _Ka. Na. Me. Chi._

Kaname le pincha una mejilla, irritado, sabiendo que en realidad a Yuuki le gusta. Aprovecha para deshacer todavía más el maquillaje de Yuuki, escampando el que tiene alrededor de los ojos.

Yuuki se ríe.

Entonces le besa, acercándose todavía más a él. El _kimono_ se abre un poco más, la tela rozando contra los muslos de Kaname.

Kaname se fija en que los labios de Yuuki son diferentes, más pegadizos de lo normal. Le resigue los labios con la lengua, cuando intenta separarse de él, abriéndole más las piernas con la intención de volver al mismo sitio inmediatamente, solo para ser interrumpido otra vez por Kaname, que vuelve a reseguirle los labios con el pulgar.

—Kaname, —se le escapa un gemido.

—¿Qué?

En respuesta, le atrapa la lengua entre los dientes, tragándosela como si estuviese hambriento. A Kaname le parece que quiera devorarlo a veces, con esa intensidad que lo mira siempre, con la boca sobre su cuerpo, los dientes temblando mientras rozan su piel.

Lo siente cerca, lo siente _cerca,_ _la respiración entrecortada y su propio nombre en la punta de su lengua._

 _Kaname_ coge un trozo de cabello de la nuca de Yuuki y estira.

A Yuuki se le atraganta el beso, saliva brillando en su boca, pero Kaname aprovecha para continuar creando caos con el pintalabios de Yuuki, dejando que se pierda en él.

Yuuki siempre lo mira, antes, durante, después. Y Kaname a veces le devuelve la mirada y a veces no. Esta vez, ve como le lagrimean un poco los ojos y aprovecha para difuminar la sombra de ojos.

—Kaname, — repite Yuuki.

—¿Sí? ¿Te has vuelto un disco rayado o qué?

Yuuki no le responde, para variar. Alarga la mano por encima de sus cabezas mientras riega su cara con pequeños besos la punta de los labios hasta un ojo mientras Kaname se deja hacer, con las dos manos libres por ahora, metiendo una mano por abajo del _obi_ y buscando pliegues en la ropa sin estar muy seguro con qué objetivo.

Entonces Yuuki se levanta un poco, sentándose entre sus piernas, con una mano todavía moviéndose entre ellas y con la otra le coge la suya de debajo del _obi_ , separándole los dedos lentamente de la ropa y envolviéndolos con su mano.

Kaname se da cuenta de que le ha puesto algo entre los dedos cuando nota algo frio.

Esta vez era él el que miraba fijamente la cara de Yuuki, que no ha cambiado en los últimos segundos, todavía serio, una sonrisa incipiente asomando entre las mejillas.

Yuuki le coloca los dedos, el pequeño objeto entre ellos, y cuando Kaname mira, saca el tapón del pintalabios y le coge la mano arrastrándola hacia sus propios labios. Una sonrisa traviesa ha tomado posesión de la cara de Yuuki, cuando Kaname estaba ocupado mirando sus manos.

Se los pintan así, entre los dos, primero a Yuuki y después a Kaname.

Mientras, la mano de Yuuki sigue moviéndose con tranquilidad entre las piernas de Kaname, a quien le empiezan a temblar las manos y el cuerpo entero, y quiere acabar. Acabar ya.

—Quiero...

Intenta comunicárselo, pero Yuuki se mueve antes de que pueda decir algo, los labios rojos como al principio, pero la cara llena de maquillaje sucio. Los dedos entre las piernas de Kaname se mueven hacia atrás, llevándose la manga del _hikizuri_ con ellos. Yuuki junta sus labios con los de Kaname:

—Te queda bien el rojo, _Kaname._

Esta vez, Kaname no lo odia cuando lo dice. Entierra su mano libre en el cabello rojizo, la arrastra con cansancio hasta la espalda, estirando la tela del _kimono_ , subiendo la ropa y bajando la mano hasta tocar el _obi._ Mete la mano debajo, separándolo con un poco de fuerza del _hikizuru,_ dejando que este se resbale más por la piel de Yuuki.

Yuuki se relame los labios, cara de concentración y ojos fijos en Kaname, que está concentrado en su ropa. Agacha la cabeza, arquea su espalda y., abriendo su boca roja, se mete a Kaname dentro de ella.

Kaname mira el rojo a su alrededor, los ojos de siempre mirándolo y, con los dedos de Yuuki dentro de él, no tarda mucho en acabar.

Yuuki se aparta un poco de él, deja caer el _obi_ en el colchón, cae él detrás y aprieta los dedos en la cintura de Kaname, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, tapándolo con su _kimono_. Parpadea un par de veces, mientras Kaname le reprende por dejar tirado el _obi_ en la cama sin cuidado. Apoya sus labios en la frente de Kaname, mientras este le dice que tienen que quitarse el maquillaje de encima antes de dormirse y le susurra, demasiado perezoso para sonreír:

—Te queda muy bien el rojo, _Kaname._ Tenemos que ponértelo alguna vez.


	2. Chapter 2

En el que a Yuuki no le gusta que no le presten atención.

* * *

 **El centro de atención  
**

En clase de literatura, cuando estaban leyendo e interpretando un poema que Yuuki no puede recordar de quien era ni como se llamaba ni de que iba, el profesor explicó que la gente era como hojas llevadas por el viento.

Cree que el poema debía ser sobre buscar el significado de la vida, porque recuerda a Kaname explicarle, una revista enrollada en su puño con la que iba pegándole en el brazo, a un ritmo parecido al de los cambios de intensidad con la que iba entonando las frases, un golpe por cada vez que la intensidad llegaba a su punto álgido, que esa era uno de los grandes temas de la literatura

Quizás era un haiku, de esos que a Chizuru le hacían tanta gracia. Se los aprendía de memoria y luego los soltaba en medio de una conversación normal, como si fuera cosa de cada día hablar en verso. Él lo quería hacer parecer profundo, pero Yuuki siempre se burlaba de él y conseguían, entre los dos, hacer reír a todos.

La cosa está en que Yuuki es un poco como esas hojas metafóricas que son movidas y bailotean un poco en el aire. A pesar de todas las veces que alguien ha dicho que Yuuki parece indiferente a la vida que pasa a su alrededor, Yuuki sabe que no es verdad. Por ejemplo, Yuuki es un celoso.

Esa parte de sí mismo la descubrió en la secundaria, cuando le preguntaron si le gustaba alguien y él contestó que sí.

Kaname estaba en la mesa de delante, concentrado en algunos deberes de Presidente de clase o del Consejo de estudiantes que probablemente no le pertenecían a él. Yuuki se aburría, había entrado a la clase con la intención de jugar con su hermano o a burlarse de Kaname, pero sus planes habían sido chafados por la ausencia de Yuuta y por el mismo Kaname, que lo ignoraba.

Estaba hojeando un manga, un _shounen_ que llevaba pocos capítulos publicados y al que Yuuki no veía mucho futuro.

Pensó que las chicas de la clase de su hermano (y de Kaname) eran iguales a las chicas de la su clase. Se acercaron silenciosas a él mientras leía, rojas como tomates y vacilantes y luego le preguntaron sin ningún rodeo si le gustaba alguien.

Yuuki esperaba que le preguntaran quién era la persona que le gustaba, temeroso durante un momento, y vió la espalda de Kaname girarse lentamente por encima de su manga y la ceja levantada de su amigo apareciendo a poco a poco.

Pasó una página de su manga, el protagonista realizando uno de sus ataques especiales, el nombre del ataque ocupando casi media página, y decidió contestar una de las preguntas de las chicas, con la esperanza de que le dejaran.

Miró a una de ellas, bajita, tan roja como las otras, el cabello negro y unas gafas finas decorando su cara:

—En el viaje a Kioto me cogió la mano, —asintió brevemente.

Las chicas se mostraron decepcionadas, Kaname seguía mirándolo, la ceja alzada y el cuerpo medio girado, un brazo apoyado en el respaldo de su silla.

Yuuki giró otra página.

—¿En serio?

Preguntó una de ellas. La atención de Kaname se redirigió hacia ella, entonces, ojos en la chica mientras esta hablaba.

A Yuuki no le dio tiempo a pensar antes de contestar, casi exclamando y la siguiente página todavía sin leer:

—Dos veces.

Fue infantil, pero siempre había sido infantil. Todavía era un niño, como le gustaba decir siempre a su padre, y nunca ha estado seguro de si algún día superará esa parte de sí mismo.

Había pensado en el balanceo de una catana de juguete y en alargar el brazo, medio perdido entre el momento y otros recuerdos parecidos, una mano más pequeña y un paraguas, y volver a la realidad de repente al ser atrapados sus dedos y después su mano. No exactamente en lo que estaban pensando las chicas de la clase de su hermano, pero lo había contado igual.

Esperó a que Kaname dijera algo, a que exclamara incrédulo cuando pasó algo como eso si habían estado casi todo el viaje juntos, pero no lo hizo.

Yuuki volvió a pasar de página, sin leer lo que ponía en las dos últimas y las chicas empezaron a hablar entre ellas, apoyándose en la mesa de al lado.

Kaname volvió a girarse hacia su mesa, a continuar sus deberes, sin hacer ningún comentario, quizás no interesado, entiendiendo la conversación por acabada.

Yuuki volvió dos páginas atrás, a leer lo que se había perdido.

* * *

El recuerdo en el que piensa Yuuki sobre las catana es del capítulo 41 del manga.


End file.
